White Scales
by yangmonster
Summary: Castiel. Seems normal enough. He's got brown hair, green eyes... A brother... Completely normal, other than the fact that he's actually a white dragon. In this world, dragons, griffins, and everything else in between mostly coincide with each other. But what happens when you pit dragon versus dragon? All out War.


"CASTIEL!" A shout could be heard even from outside the thick castle walls. A crash came from the kitchen, and a little boy could be seen darting in and out of doors. They had caught him sneaking around in the kitchens. When he was caught the little boy just smirked and showed empty pockets, so they let him on his way. He then met up with his brother. They both smiled and walked to their room. When their parents, the King and Queen, walked in, they found candy wrappers and crumbs strewn about the room. At the epicenter, they found Castiel and Kaden, the two princes. Needless to say, they went to bed with no dinner.

That was when they were 6.

Castiel and Kaden have just turned 12, it's been a couple of days since their actual birthday, and Castiel seems to be in a bad mood. He shifts and mutters every couple of minutes. But after an hour he calms down.

Dinner

Castiel eats more than the average person… A lot more. So, when he eats almost nothing, everyone knows something is up… And then it happens. All of a sudden he whips his head around to see why everyone stopped talking to him. They stare in silence, the Queen looks terrified, and the King was angry, and that's being nice. His brother Kaden stares in awe and actually smiles. "Cool", is the first word that escapes his lips. He gets a glare from his father. The King finally speaks, "Nevaeh. We have raised a monster." His tone is cold as ice, and Castiel wilts under his burning glare. At the sound of claws scraping against the stone floor, he realizes he is on all fours, when he looks at his hands, he is greeted by draconic claws and pure white scales. He yelps and cowers back when some guards come in. They seize him roughly, as he is still only the size of your average mastiff, and drag him to the depths of the dungeons.

5 years Later

"Stand aside," He commands a guard on duty at the entrance to the dungeons. The guard eyes him warily, but complies. He sweeps through the hallways, ignoring the various prisoners calling out to him, spouting various obscenities, or just yelling about wanting to be freed. He finds what, or rather, who, he was looking for. He inspects the plaque. "_Castiel of the Axe Kingdom- Charged with Murder". _He snorts at the plaque, knowing it was just a lie, used as an excuse to lock him up here. He opens the door, using the keys he nicked off the guard when he hesitated. He smiles when he hears a satisfactory click, but the smile soon turns into a shocked frown, as he beholds the sight of his brother lying on the floor, choking. He first scanned the room for any substances that could possibly be causing this reaction. He finally sees the plant. This is when all hell breaks loose. Grabbing his brother, he storms out of the dungeons, dropping the keys in his rush to save his brother. The guard sounds the alarm, but it was already nightfall, conveniently it was also the change of guard, so everyone was confused, order gave way to chaos, and Kaden took advantage of it and made his way to the stables, from there he stole an inconspicuous brown stallion and made his way out of the castle as fast as he could.

"Alderon! Alderon! Are you there?" Kaden must have looked stupid, standing on that ledge, he was about 300 feet from the base of the cliff, and he was yelling at the face of the cliff. He was literally talking to the black stone in front of him. his brother was still unconscious, and he had him slung over his shoulder, like a fresh kill from a successful hunt. He continued to yell at the cliff face until something odd happened. The black stone began to shimmer and the image warped, and the it stopped, but there was now a door right in front of him. It swung open and a very angry looking man poked his head out, his eyes still half lidded with sleep. "Who in the name of- oh, Kaden, what are you doing out at this awful hour?" he said, the gruffness fading from his voice, and turning into fatherly fondness. "They finally tried to kill him. Went to check on him like always, and he was on the floor not able to breathe, and then i saw that accursed plant-" Kaden started, but was cut off by Alderon when he said, "What plant do you- oh. You mean they gave him Dragonsbane? Where did they get it? Oh nevermind, just get him inside." He said exasperated. He muttered stuff as he clanked around in the kitchen, looking for the antidote, when he found it he shooed Kaden away, saying something about privacy. Kaden paced in front of the door. After several hours Alderon comes out looking relieved. "He responded to the antidote better than I thought he would. He should be alright after a couple weeks of recovery." Alderon's voice sounded tired. And soon he led Kaden to a guest room, and retired to his quarters.


End file.
